Client computing devices may be used to request content pages, data feeds, and other network-accessible information from content servers. Content pages can include text, images, videos, animations, and the like. Some portions of a content page may be devoted to textual content related to a particular topic (e.g., an article). Users may view an article and wish to view other information about the particular topic. Users can search for related articles on the same topic in order to get more recent or otherwise additional information about the topic, information from a different viewpoint or otherwise expressing a different opinion than previously read articles, etc. Some content servers include links to related content along with the articles so that users do not have to manually search for related content.
In some cases content servers, such as news services, provide portals or collections of pages related to particular categories or topics. For example, a news provider may provide a content page that summarizes recent developments in a category or topic, such as technology or politics. These pages may be updated regularly in order to include or link to articles describing current events related to the category or topic. Users can view articles from an array of news sources and other content providers, including those known to provide content from opposing points of view, in order to obtain differing opinions regarding a topic.